Prétexte
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: Ce soir, j'ai décidé de saisir une occasion d'aller dormir avec lui. [Sydi] [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui] - encore un titre pourrave, yayy c'est le festival !
1. Chapter 1

**PR** **ÉTEXTE**

* * *

Encore une fiction, très courte rassurez-vous haha, sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui.

Sur une idée bien fructueuse de Altraria et de RainbowPandicorn, co-écriture :D

 **NB :**

Bien sûr, là encore, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Cela fait deux heures que je suis couché, et pourtant, je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. Je tourne en rond dans mon lit depuis tout à l'heure, sans réussir à chasser les élucubrations interminables qui parasitent mon esprit. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, loin de là. Et pour cause, c'est quelque chose sur quoi je rumine intérieurement assez régulièrement, et qui est causé, bien qu'involontairement, par une personne que je côtoie très souvent. Sysy...

Oui, je suis tout bonnement obnubilé par mon meilleur ami. Plus précisément, par les sentiments que j'ai développés envers lui il y a quelques temps. Sentiments qui dépassent l'amitié et l'affection que nous entretenons depuis des années maintenant. Et qui pourtant ne devraient pas. Je ne dis pas que des amis ne doivent pas tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, au contraire, beaucoup de belles histoires commencent ainsi. Mais là c'est plus compliqué, car Sylvain est un ami de longue date, et surtout, parce que lui me considère toujours de la même manière.

Il l'avait clairement dit, un soir où nous étions entre amis et que Nini, pour plaisanter, lui a demandé s'il pourrait sortir avec moi. Je me rappelle de cette soirée, elle m'avait d'ailleurs demandé à moi si je pourrais sortir avec elle. La réponse était négative pour les deux. Nini est mon amie d'enfance, elle est comme ma sœur, tomber amoureux d'elle est totalement inconcevable, même si elle est jolie comme tout et surtout pleine de qualités dont on ne peut que rêver. Sysy, lui, a bien vite affirmé qu'il ne tomberait pas amoureux de moi. Je me rappelle précisément ses mots :

« - Mais nan, je pourrais pas ! Même si j'étais gay, je pourrais pas sortir avec toi. T'es mon pote... »

Même si ça avait le mérite d'être honnête, ces mots ont comme brisé quelque chose en moi. Comme une petite flamme d'espoir qu'on étouffe d'un coup. Bien sûr je ne pouvais que m'y attendre, je me doute bien qu'il ne ressent rien de plus que moi. Mais cette réponse a été une douloureuse piqûre de rappel. Au moins, il a parlé avec la franchise d'un ami, et c'est une excellente chose car nous sommes amis avant tout.

Malgré tout, cela me rend triste. Je ne peux que rêver d'une réciprocité, je pourrais continuer à espérer mais nous sommes dans la vraie vie, je sais que cet amour n'est qu'à sens unique. Alors, je me résigne. Je me contente comme je peux de notre amitié qui m'apporte déjà tant, même si malheureusement il s'avère que ce ne sera plus vraiment suffisant pour moi. Je me raisonne au mieux, j'essaie de me dire que je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre qui me fera oublier ces sentiments qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, et je passerai à autre chose. On a tous eu des peines de cœur, on s'en remet, et heureusement.

Mais, en attendant, je l'avoue, je reste proche de lui, parfois un peu trop, profitant d'une proximité qui certes du coup est un peu biaisée de ma part, mais dont je ne peux me passer. Je sais que ça ne change rien, que lui me voit toujours pareil, que je ne le ferai pas tomber dans mes bras. Mais j'ai ce besoin, sans doute vicieux et un brin masochiste, de me sentir proche de lui, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il soit auprès de moi le plus possible.

C'est pour cela que, ce soir, j'ai décidé de saisir une occasion d'aller dormir avec lui. Bon, là c'est vraiment poussé, je ne l'avais pas encore fait. Mais c'est ma chance, et de toute manière, je tourne trop en rond dans mon lit, alors autant essayer. Je sais, c'est complètement tordu, mais j'en ressens le besoin. Je n'attends rien de lui, juste de pouvoir dormir à ses côtés. Une nuit. Une seule fois. Et j'ai un parfait prétexte : notre sortie nocturne en forêt de tout à l'heure. Même si ça n'avait rien de sérieux, même si c'était plus pour parodier les expéditions de ce genre que pour autre chose, même si on ne risque rien, je pourrais très bien être en train de flipper, seul dans mon lit.

Je me lève donc pour rejoindre Sysy, qui dort à poings fermés. Il semble si paisible, ses traits sont détendus, il ronfle légèrement, il est tout bonnement adorable. Je me maudis de penser ça de lui, mais... Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! Son charme naturel, ses yeux printaniers, son sourire craquant, son rire communicatif, sa petite bouille adorable, ses mains d'artiste, et... Sans doute d'autres choses tout aussi attirantes que je ne verrai sûrement jamais. Il est si mignon quand il dort, ça ma fait de la peine de le réveiller. Mais je préfère le faire, on ne sait jamais.

« - Sysy... »

Je le secoue en douceur pour ne pas le tirer trop brusquement de son sommeil. Il finit par entrouvrir les yeux en marmonnant quelque chose de sa voix encore endormie, faible et rauque.

« - Excuse-moi de te réveiller comme ça, mais... J'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Mmh...? Mais j'y peux pas grand chose, moi.

\- Si justement... En fait, tu vas te foutre de moi mais... J'ai un peu peur à cause de tout à l'heure. Je... Je peux dormir à côté de toi...? »

Je sais, c'est mal de mentir. je n'ai pas vraiment peur pour ça, c'était pour déconner et on le sait tous les deux. bon, c'est un peu bizarre, mais je n'en aurais pas les chocottes au point de ne pas dormir.

« - Tu flippes à ce point?

\- Bah... »

Non, je veux juste avoir une chance de dormir près de toi, rien de plus, rien de moins. Encore dans le cirage, il se redresse un peu et me dévisage.

« - S'il te plaît, te moque pas... »

Surtout que ce n'est pas la vraie raison.

« - Nan, nan. »

Sans rien dire de plus, il se décale et me fait signe de m'installer à côté de lui. Essayant de cacher mon enthousiasme quelque peu démesuré, je m'allonge près de lui et il rabat la couette sur nous. Aussitôt, je me blottis contre lui, nichant mon visage dans son cou. Bien que surpris, il ne fait aucune remarque et m'entoure même de ses bras, d'un geste qui se veut réconfortant mais qui a un tout autre effet sur moi. Je suis tout troublé, mon corps est en effervescence. Je me sens divinement bien...

« - Mec, t'as le cœur qui vrombit, là... T'es sûr que ça va aller? »

Et merde, je suis grillé! Bon, du calme, pas de raison.

« - C'est... Euh... J'ai vraiment peur, en fait... »

Non, c'est toi qui me rends tout chose!

« - Bah alors, faut pas! T'inquiète pas, mec, c'était pour la déconne.

\- Je sais... Je suis désolé. »

Là, je fais d'une pierre deux coups. Comme je le lui dis, c'est « désolé » de flipper pour ça. Mais comme je le pense, c'est « désolé » de trouver des prétextes à la con, de faire des choses ambiguës sous couvert de l'amitié de longue date, et surtout de mentir. Je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais je ne veux pas l'embarrasser de ces histoires de sentiments et d'attirance, alors je ne lui dis rien et je savoure ces quelques écarts, bien que ce ne soit pas très moral.

« - Tu trembles...

\- Ouais... Mais ça va passer. »

Difficile de garder contenance. Je suis troublé par son étreinte, sa main sur mon dos, son souffle tout proche. Mais je ne m'en plains pas le moins du monde, c'est ce que je recherche, je me sens divinement bien dans ses bras. Même si j'ai pleinement conscience que ça n'a pas du tout le même sens pour lui.

« - Merci... »

Ce mot m'échappe dans un chuchotement soulagé. Même si je n'avais pas besoin d'être rassuré pour quoique ce soit, j'avais besoin de lui, de sa présence, de son affection.

« - Bah, de rien. Allez, bonne nuit.

\- Merci, toi aussi. »

Comblé et apaisé, je ferme les yeux et commence à m'endormir. C'est peut-être étrange, mais ça me suffit... Je me contente de ça car j'y suis bien obligé, mais le fait d'être ainsi près de lui, qu'il me serre contre lui, c'est déjà beaucoup. Et, même si ça ne se reproduira probablement pas avant un moment, je me délecte de ce moment privilégié avec lui.

Avant que je tombe dans les bras de Morphée, je sens les doigts de Sylvain effleurer le bas de mon dos. Je ne dis rien, même si son simple toucher, bien qu'à travers le tissu, me provoque déjà de discrets frissons. Doucement, ses doigts remontent de quelques centimètres dans mon dos, puis redescendent et répètent ce geste, commençant une caresse lente et régulière. Je sais bien qu'il fait ça pour m'aider à m'endormir ou peut-être juste machinalement, mais ça me fait plus frémir qu'autre chose et une chaleur particulière se loge dans ma poitrine. Je tente de retenir un gémissement de plaisir et de calmer ma respiration. Heureusement, pour l'instant, mon corps reste assez silencieux à l'extérieur, car à l'intérieur, j'ai déjà l'impression de perdre pied.

Soudain, sa main s'arrête sur le creux de mes reins et il trace des boucles imaginaires sur ce point assez sensible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler un peu et de laisser une courte plainte s'échapper de ma gorge. Mon dos se cambre sous la stimulation de cette zone et, plus je réagis, plus il accélère ses mouvements. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui lui prend, mais je n'ai pas envie de poser de questions, je veux juste profiter de ce moment rare d'affection avec lui.

Il s'arrête au bout d'un moment et remonte sa main sur ma nuque. Avec ce qu'il m'a fait avant, je suis devenu bien plus sensible à son toucher. A cet instant, je remarque le peu de distance qui sépare mes lèvres de son cou... Et merde, voilà que mes pensées indécentes refont surface! En même temps, avec cette proximité et ces contacts sans précédent, en plus de la chaleur de son corps qui commence sérieusement à me rendre dingue, ce n'est pas très étonnant que mon esprit divague et s'emballe d'une telle manière.

« - Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui...

\- Tu me dis si t'aimes pas. Ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais... Quand j'étais petit et que ma sœur faisait des cauchemars, je lui faisais ça et ça l'apaisait tout de suite. Je voulais voir si ça marchait aussi là... »

Si je n'aime pas ? Mais bien sûr que si! Un peu trop, même. En tout cas, si ça c'est bizarre, alors tout ce que j'ai envie de lui faire est totalement absurde... Quoique, c'est le cas en fait. Mais le fait qu'il prenne soin de moi me touche, et le fait qu'il soit doux avec moi comme ça me donne l'impression d'être spécial, car il n'est pas mielleux avec tout le monde.

Soudain, je sens son nez se blottir dans mes cheveux, et son souffle chaud contre mon crâne, qui me fait frissonner encore une fois.

« - Tes cheveux sentent bon.

\- Oh ? Bah, merci...

\- Non , vraiment, j'avais jamais vraiment remarqué avant. »

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et, là, mon cœur rate un battement.

« - J'aime vraiment leur odeur. »

Ces compliments me rendent tout chose également, mes joues doivent probablement être cramoisies à ce stade. Pourtant, même si je suis troublé par ce compliment, par ses caresses et par son étreinte, je ne dois pas craquer. Je suis venu en connaissance de cause et je suis responsable de mes actes, même des plus stupides. Il est mon ami avant tout, et n'a pas pour moi l'attirance et l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Je ne peux pas me permettre de déraper, déjà que je lui mens sur la raison de ma présence ici.

Toutefois, ça devient plus difficile au vu de sa façon d'agir, dont il ignore que ça a un effet démesuré sur moi. Je me sens frissonner, ma respiration est plus rapide, la chaleur m'envahit et mon corps se crispe de retenue et d'appréhension. Car, même si je me suis fait la promesse de ne jamais aller plus loin, je commence à avoir vraiment peur de rompre ce serment, d'être trop faible pour résister aux gestes et au charme de cet homme qui pourtant est mon ami de longue date...

Un sursaut me saisit lorsque je sens quelque chose de tiède sur mon front. Bordel, il vient de m'embrasser là! Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Sérieusement, s'il commence à faire des choses comme ça... D'ailleurs, pourquoi il le fait ? Je comprends de moins en moins, et pourtant je n'ai pas la force de lui demander quoi que ce soit, le son est comme bloqué dans mes cordes vocales par l'étonnement mais aussi par le fait que je sois complètement perturbé. Je savais que je jouerais avec le feu en venant ici, mais pas à ce point. Il est en train d'agir comme un soufflet qui multiplie les flammes.

Je me mords assez brutalement la lèvre lorsque ses doigts commencent à longer ma colonne vertébrale par-dessus le tissu, et arrivé à mes hanches, il passe sous mon vêtement pour caresser ma taille et mon flanc sans appréhension. Je suis confus, mais d'un côté je suis aussi émoustillé et très réceptif à son toucher. Je finis même par avoir des doutes et par me dire que ce n'est pas que pour m'apaiser... Je laisse paraître ma respiration irrégulière et un gémissement indiscret s'échappe de ma bouche, sans que je puisse le contrôler.

Oh bordel, il recommence... Et pas qu'une fois, en plus! Je ne le savais pas comme ça, il me surprend de plus en plus. Mais surtout, c'est gênant! Alors qu'il dépose des petits baisers sur mon front, je me sens perdre pied, complètement. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de venir... Ça m'apprendra à lui raconter des salades pour avoir une raison de dormir avec lui. Mais je ne peux plus reculer, et je ne peux pas non plus prétendre que tout ça ne me plaît pas. Lui ne semble pas gêné, alors si moi j'ai l'air de l'être, ça pose des questions.

Ne sachant plus que penser de tout ça, je profite de cette brèche ouverte pour laisser un timide baiser dans son cou. Ce n'est pas grand chose, ça ne l'engage à rien et lui est bien en train de me papouiller depuis tout à l'heure. Et de toute façon, s'il pousse un peu trop, je crois bien que malheureusement je ne résisterai plus. Mon cœur bat à toute allure, j'ai le souffle court, des frissons me hérissent et je sens que je commence à trembler.

Au bout d'un moment, je me reprends tout de même et me recule cette fois plus nettement.

« - Mec, tu fais quoi ? »

Bizarrement, il ne me répond pas. Au lieu de ça, il me fixe, l'air un peu hésitant. Perplexe et toujours aussi troublé, je le dévisage sans mot dire, attendant une explication à cette attitude si tactile inespérée. Mais, au lieu de ça, il remet sa main en bas de mon dos et s'approche pour embrasser mon front encore une fois... Puis il descend légèrement vers mon nez et le contourne pour que nos lèvres se retrouvent face à face, sans se toucher mais très proches, si proches que je sens sa barbe m'effleurer le visage.

J'ai l'impression que mon pauvre cœur déjà surmené va exploser en mille morceaux. Mon souffle se coupe et mon corps se fige, je n'ai plus ni l'audace ni la capacité de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis bien trop surpris par son attitude pour réagir et bien trop curieux pour le repousser. Alors, je ne bouge plus, je reste muet, attendant le déluge. De toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi de lancer quelque chose, même si, là, j'en meurs d'envie. Bon sang, mais Sysy, qu'est-ce que tu me fais...

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. D'un geste étrangement assez assuré, il se rapproche encore et capture mes lèvres des siennes, tout en douceur, presque comme au ralenti. Mes yeux se ferment automatiquement et mon corps entier frémit d'un mélange de satisfaction, d'aise et de soulagement. J'ose à peine y croire, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il agirait ainsi, alors que moi je me retiens toujours de le faire. Et pourtant, c'est bien réel...

D'abord très timidement, je réponds à son baiser et m'aventure à poser ma main sur son buste. Il ne bronche pas et continue de m'embrasser, passant même sa jambe par-dessus les miennes pour se coller encore plus à moi. Je laisse échapper un soupir ravi et me décide à l'enlacer à mon tour, caressant sa hanche du bout de mes doigts. Je profite de chaque seconde, appréciant les moindres gestes, les moindres sensations, de peur que tout s'arrête d'un coup et ne recommence jamais. Maintenant qu'on en est là, je ne peux plus faire comme de rien, je ne peux plus feindre l'indifférence comme avant. Il me rend bien trop dingue avec toutes ces petites choses, j'en perds tous mes repères et tous mes principes.

Au bout d'un moment, l'euphorie et la chaleur en moi se font tellement fortes que je finis par me reculer, me séparant de lui. Ma respiration est lourde, mon cœur vrombit quasiment sous mes côtes et je tremble de plus belle. Ne sachant que dire et n'osant même plus le regarder, je me redresse et sors du lit.

« - Je reviens... »

Je quitte la chambre et fonce à la salle de bains. Je me penche sur le lavabo et me rince abondamment le visage à l'eau froide pour reprendre mes esprits.

« - Ok ! Ok... C'était quoi ça ? Bon, tout va bien... Non, non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ! Putain... Bordel, ça n'a pas de sens, putain ! »

Je parle tout seul comme un con, sans trop savoir ce que je raconte. Je suis perdu. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Est-ce qu'il le voulait vraiment ? Et dans ce cas, pour quelle raison ? Et sinon, il se serait obligé ? Pour tester ? Pour me faire plaisir ? Je serais donc si transparent que ça...?


	2. Chapter 2

**PRÉTEXTE**

Encore une fiction, très courte rassurez-vous haha, sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui.

Sur une idée bien fructueuse de Altraria et de RainbowPandicorn, co-écriture :D

 **NB :**

Bien sûr, là encore, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Complètement perdu, je m'accoude au lavabo et cache ma tête dans mes mains, laissant partir un long soupir bruyant. Je suis désorienté, je ne comprends rien à ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça et ça me fait tourner en bourrique. Peut-être qu'il a seulement dérapé, vu comment j'étais tout près... Non, mais non, c'est stupide, on n'embrasse pas un pote juste pour ça !

« - Didi...? »

La voix de Sylvain me sort de mes pensées en un sursaut. Je me redresse et tente d'avoir l'air normal. Surtout que lui, apparemment, reste impassible.

« - J'arrive, j'arrive... »

Je recommence à faire couler l'eau en attendant qu'il parte, sauf qu'il se rapproche jusqu'à être carrément tout près de moi et m'enlace par la taille. Je sursaute et écarquille les yeux, de plus en plus perturbé par son attitude.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Je rêve ?! Si tout va bien ? Mais à quoi il joue ?

« - Euh... Tu me fais quoi, là ?

\- Bah, un câlin. Allez viens, faut dormir. »

Stupéfait, je reste planté comme une souche. J'ai comme l'impression que je vais devoir me résigner à ne pas le comprendre... Lui semble s'en amuser, il pouffe de rire devant mon air ahuri et ferme le robinet avant de me relâcher et de sortir de la pièce. Je lève les yeux au ciel et sors à mon tour pour le rejoindre dans la chambre.

Je me rapproche du lit un peu à reculons, légèrement gêné d'y revenir. Sysy ne se démonte pas et ouvre grand les bras en me regardant, un petit sourire au visage.

« - Allez, je vais pas te manger. »

Je hausse les épaules et me décide à revenir dans le lit et par la même occasion dans ses bras. Sa main retourne se loger en bas de mon dos qu'il caresse doucement, imperturbable. Bien qu'agacé de ne pas comprendre, j'apprécie tellement ses petites attentions que je me laisse à nouveau emporter, fermant les yeux, frémissant d'aise. Comme tout à l'heure, il dépose quelques bisous sur mon front, puis il descend cette fois plus lentement, passant par ma tempe et ma joue qu'il embrasse doucement. Je n'essaie même plus de comprendre, je me contente de profiter et de me laisser envahir par les sensations que me provoquent ces gestes.

Ma respiration recommence à être plus forte et saccadée, mon corps à trembler et des soupirs à m'échapper. J'adore ce qu'il me fait et je ne m'en cache même plus. Si ce n'est qu'un début, je ne peux que m'émoustiller à l'idée de la suite. Sinon, si ça ne veut rien dire, j'aurai au moins pu goûter à la proximité sans précédent de son corps, à des caresses inespérées et à un baiser égaré. Et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Mais visiblement, il s'avère que ce n'était qu'un début. Après quelques courtes secondes d'hésitation, il se remet à ma hauteur et, alors que sa main remonte lentement mon échine, il se rapproche pour m'embrasser encore une fois en me serrant contre lui. Là encore, bien qu'un peu moins surpris, je reste coi pendant quelques secondes, comme bloqué par tant d'audace et d'inattendu. Je tremble encore plus qu'avant et j'ai de plus en plus chaud, j'ai l'impression que je vais imploser. Et en plus, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il fait tout ça alors que je suis juste venu dormir à côté de lui soi-disant parce que j'avais peur à cause de tout à l'heure. Finalement, peut-être que mon mensonge aura eu du bon...?

« - Arrête de trembler, tu vas déplacer le lit. »

J'ouvre grand les yeux à cette remarque décalée et il éclate de rire en me voyant tout perplexe. Décidément, je crois que je l'ai complètement perdu en route, ou plutôt c'est lui qui m'a perdu, il est sur une autre planète, là !

« - Sysy... A quoi tu joues ?

\- Bah quoi ? Je joue à rien. Mais si t'aimes pas, j'arrête.

\- Non, mais c'est pas la question... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie. »

Autant je m'en doutais, ou en tout cas je l'espérais – car ce serait vraiment bizarre qu'il agisse ainsi sans le vouloir – autant le fait de l'entendre dire ne me fait que davantage d'effet. Pourtant, s'il y a bien quelque chose à quoi je ne me serais vraiment pas attendu, c'est que lui aussi veuille de moi de cette façon.

Soudain, il baisse sa tête pour passer sous la mienne et niche son nez dans mon cou. Là, un gémissement pas du tout discret m'échappe lorsqu'il mord doucement la peau de mon cou, j'en perds le peu de retenue qui me restait et ferme les yeux en penchant la tête par automatisme. Encouragé par ma réaction, il continue ce geste et étend les caresses de ses doigts à tout mon dos, puis en profite pour relever mon T-shirt et vient flatter mon torse en des mouvements lents, appliqués et de plus en plus... Sensuels ? Oh merde, je crois qu'il est encore plus à fond que moi !

Mes soupirs se font encore plus audibles et des couinements m'échappent à chaque fois qu'il mordille et embrasse la peau sensible de mon cou. Confiant, je me lance à mon tour et pose une main d'abord hésitante sur son buste, flattant l'épiderme du bout des doigts à travers le vêtement. Je le sens frémir et sourire légèrement, au moins je sais que ça lui plaît. Encouragé, je le touche de manière plus affirmée et cette fois, c'est moi qui passe ma jambe par-dessus les siennes. J'en profite pour rapprocher nos bassins et descends dans le même temps ma main le long de son flanc pour la caler au creux de ses reins. Il frissonne et soupire de contentement à ce geste, ce qui ne me conforte que davantage dans l'idée que, oui, ça veut dire quelque chose, et il veut de moi comme je veux de lui. En tout cas physiquement.

De plus en plus émoustillé, j'attrape son visage entre mes mains et l'attire vers moi pour sceller nos lèvres ensemble une nouvelle fois. Nos souffles brûlants et haletants se mêlent entre des baisers saccadés, meublant le silence presque cérémonieux qui règne dans la chambre. Nos mains se font plus baladeuses et commencent à essayer de dénuder l'autre, au fil des caresses de plus en plus empreintes de convoitise. Je ne m'en cachais déjà plus, il m'attire d'un point de vue charnel, mais là, en plein dans cette situation, son corps éveille en moi des sensations et un désir que j'aurais à peine soupçonnés. Je sens l'excitation monter irrémédiablement en moi, envahissant tout mon être, me consumant petit à petit. Il n'en fait pourtant pas tant que ça, mais le fait qu'il soit tout contre moi, qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse, sans hésitation et avec tant de ferveur, ça suffit à me faire perdre le nord.

Mon T-shirt passe finalement au-dessus de ma tête et se retrouve au pied du lit, suivi dans les quelques secondes par celui de Sysy. Lorsqu'il m'enlace à nouveau, il me pousse un peu en arrière et s'installe contre moi, tout en recommençant à m'embrasser langoureusement. L'une de mes mains se perd dans ses cheveux, l'autre redescend lentement sur sa nuque, puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui là encore le fait frémir. Des sons à peine audibles mais très révélateurs s'échappent de sa bouche, en écho à mes soupirs d'aise de plus en plus marqués.

De plus en plus enthousiaste, je me laisse porter par l'audace dont je n'ai jamais osé faire preuve jusque là. Je le serre fort contre moi et croise mes jambes autour des siennes pour une proximité plus intime. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire dès que je sens que je lui fais autant d'effet que lui m'en fait. Mais je ne dis rien pour ne pas l'intimider ou le gêner, je ne voudrais pas l'interrompre dans une si belle lancée, d'autant plus que je ne m'y serais vraiment jamais attendu, j'ai presque encore du mal à croire que c'est bel et bien en train d'arriver...

Soudain, après quelques instants, il s'arrête d'un coup, nous coupant net dans notre élan. Surpris, les yeux encore à moitié dans le vide et le souffle court, j'essaie de capter son regard, pour y déceler une quelconque trace de gêne ou d'appréhension, au cas où j'aurais fait quelque chose de travers ou avec un peu trop de hâte. Il se recule et me fixe d'un air soudainement perdu. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de se raviser...

« - Je dois t'avouer que... »

Je n'ose plus bouger d'un poil et retiens presque ma respiration, attendant la suite de la phrase. Et merde, je le sens mal... J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je suis allé trop vite ? Bon sang, ça ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant! Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas comme ça, pas là, pas après tout ce qui vient de se passer...

« - Je sais pas trop comment faire, là. »

D'abord incrédule, je hausse légèrement les sourcils, puis un rire nerveux m'échappe et je lui adresse un grand sourire soulagé et attendri. C'était juste ça! Il m'a fait une de ces frayeurs, j'ai bien cru qu'il était en train de se reprendre et de changer d'avis. Bon ceci dit, ce n'est pas vraiment ce genre de choses que des amis sont censés faire, et déjà ce n'était pas très conventionnel de ma part de vouloir dormir avec lui, surtout en lui donnant une raison toute moisie.

Devant son air soudainement tout embarrassé, je prends les devants et reviens me blottir contre lui. Je dépose un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et reprends des petites caresses sur la cambrure de son dos, essayant comme je peux de lui faire retrouver la spontanéité et la confiance en lui qu'il avait eues jusque là.

« - Eh mais t'inquiète, y a pas de méthode. Juste, laisse-toi aller... »

Il esquisse un petit sourire, puis il reprend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse avec fougue, presque frénétiquement. Ravi de constater qu'il a bien vite repris le contrôle, je le pousse doucement en arrière et commence à promener une main sur son corps, attentif à ses réactions, insistant sur ses points sensibles. Il a le souffle court, des soupirs assez évocateurs lui échappent, ses yeux se ferment par automatisme, sa peau se hérisse de frissons, sa bouche cherche la mienne avec de plus en plus d'avidité. Rien que de le voir comme ça, de me dire que c'est moi qui le mets dans cet état, me rend dingue, il me fait déjà complètement craquer. Je le regarde comme jamais je ne l'avais fait avant, comme jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir le regarder avant. Même dans mes divagations les plus folles, je n'osais pas vraiment nous imaginer si proches. Et maintenant, le fait que la réalité dépasse mes plus beaux rêves me fait encore plus perdre la raison.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrête quelques secondes, pour nous laisser récupérer un peu, mais aussi pour le regarder. Le regarder vraiment. L'admirer, le détailler, le découvrir. Attentivement, consciencieusement, minutieusement. Comme si je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir le faire ensuite... Et je crois que je ne me lasserais pas d'une telle vue. Ses yeux brillent d'enthousiasme et de désir, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissent passer son souffle erratique, ses cheveux sont déjà en vrac, ses bras m'étreignent tout contre lui, son corps frémit sous le mien.

« - T'es beau... »

A ces mots que je n'ai pu retenir en le voyant ainsi, il baisse les yeux et ses joues deviennent rouges comme un panier de fraises, comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le lui disait. Pour ne pas le laisser mariner dans sa gêne, je reprends mes petites attentions tactiles et me baisse pour aller embrasser son cou, une initiative qui semble le surprendre un peu sans lui déplaire pour autant, ses soupirs d'aise étant là encore plutôt révélateurs.

Au vu de ses réactions de plus en plus marquées, je décide de monter d'un cran. Je laisse ma main descendre le long de son torse et aller caresser doucement le relief de plus en plus marqué sous son dernier vêtement, sans cesser mes baisers sur sa gorge que je sens vibrer à chaque petit gémissement qui lui échappe. Il suit le mouvement par automatisme en remuant du bassin et se cramponne à mon dos, enfonçant légèrement ses doigts.

Soudain, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il reste un peu timide et hésitant, il se redresse et me pousse sur le côté pour reprendre le dessus. Surpris mais amusé et surtout enchanté par l'idée, je le laisse faire et, lorsqu'il vient à son tour m'embrasser dans le cou, je penche la tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Toujours plus audacieux, il se colle contre moi et recommence à bouger son bas-ventre, cette fois contre le mien, en me tenant par les hanches. Ravi de le voir si sûr de lui et entreprenant, je le guide par des pressions répétées sur son fessier, profitant pour passer sous le tissu de temps en temps pour le toucher directement.

« - Tu vois que tu sais comment faire. »

D'abord un peu pris de court par cette remarque, il me fixe d'un air un peu perplexe, puis il laisse partir un rire nerveux et revient déposer un petit baiser au coin de mes lèvres.

« - Mmh... C'est juste que tu m'inspires, je crois. »

Amusé et attendri par cet aveu, je lui souris et attrape sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi et l'embrasser encore, tandis qu'il continue les mouvements de son bassin contre le mien, avec un peu plus de vigueur. Nous nous abandonnons ainsi l'un à l'autre pendant un long moment, en des échanges toujours plus passionnés de caresses voluptueuses et de baisers endiablés. Nous sommes déconnectés de la réalité, emportés par la fougue d'un désir commun, les sens exacerbés, le corps tremblant et toujours plus avide de contact et de sensations.

Au bout d'un moment, la fatigue a raison de nous et, à bout de souffle, nous nous réinstallons l'un à côté de l'autre, reprenant nos esprits et notre respiration. Machinalement, je reviens me blottir contre lui et nous restons un moment ainsi, enlacés, en silence, récupérant petit à petit. Je me laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur qui se calment progressivement et par les cajoleries du bout de ses doigts sur mon dos.

Je me remets alors à penser à comment on en est arrivé là. Il a suffi que je vienne pour dormir à côté de lui, en lui donnant un prétexte bidon, pour que finalement ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, alors que je n'aurais même pas soupçonné qu'il puisse oser quoi que ce soit de si intime. Je ne pensais tellement pas qu'un jour il voudrait de moi de cette façon et qu'en plus il me le ferait comprendre aussi clairement. Surtout que tout est parti d'un mensonge de ma part...

D'ailleurs, étant donné l'audace et la franchise dont il fait preuve depuis tout à l'heure, c'est peut-être à mon tour d'être honnête, maintenant. Il a été si entreprenant et sincère que je ne peux pas continuer à lui faire croire que j'étais venu parce que j'avais peur d'être tout seul après notre expédition nocturne en forêt – même si j'admets ne pas être totalement serein non plus. Je prends donc mon courage à deux mains et décide de lui dire la vérité, en espérant qu'il ne s'en offusque pas, car j'ai tout de même utilisé une fausse frayeur juste pour venir dormir avec lui.

« - Sysy... Faut que je t'avoue un truc.

\- Mmh, quoi ?

\- Je suis pas venu te voir parce que j'avais peur... »

Bon, voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant, il faut quand même que je donne une explication un tant soit peu sensée, à défaut de pouvoir justifier un mensonge aussi débile.

« - Je voulais juste dormir à côté de toi. J'en avais... Besoin. »

Un long silence un peu trop pesant envahit la pièce. Inquiet, je relève la tête pour regarder mon meilleur ami, essayant de percevoir une quelconque réaction. Mais il reste impassible et semble n'avoir rien à répondre, comme si je lui avais parlé de mes chaussures. Un peu anxieux devant son absence de réponse, je me recule un peu et baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« - Tu... Tu m'en veux pas ? »

Les quelques secondes supplémentaires de silence me sont presque insoutenables. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il l'ait mal pris et qu'il pense que je voulais profiter de lui... Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux, si on y réfléchit, j'en conviens. En fait, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il m'en veuille, tout ça n'était pas très éthique de ma part...

« - Je vais pas dire que je m'en doutais, mais... »

Mais en fait si ? Je suis donc si transparent que ça ? Après tout, il me connaît, et il est loin d'être bête, il a dû se douter que je n'avais pas vraiment peur de dormir tout seul. En plus, vu mon enthousiasme devant ses élans d'affection, il a peut-être compris que c'était ça que je recherchais. Il reste mon meilleur ami, et nos meilleurs amis nous connaissent bien, parfois même trop.

« - En fait, ça me surprend pas. »

Quelque peu déconcerté, je lui adresse un regard interrogateur, esquissant un timide sourire.

« - Que je t'aie donné un prétexte à la con ou que j'aie eu besoin de venir dormir avec toi ? »

Il pouffe de rire et hausse les épaules, visiblement plus amusé qu'autre chose. Soulagé qu'il ne se vexe pas ou ne se fâche pas, je lui souris plus franchement et me rapproche à nouveau.

« - Les deux, je suppose. »

Apparemment, il n'est pas vraiment surpris que j'aie agi comme ça et il ne m'en tient pas rigueur. D'un autre côté, il faut dire que lui aussi s'est comporté de façon très improbable, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, toutefois. Finalement, mes petites cachotteries et ses petits dérapages nous ont menés à quelque chose qu'on voulait, alors on ne va pas en faire un plat.

« - Et puis, au final, ça nous arrange. »

Sur ces mots qui résument parfaitement la situation, il me reprend dans ses bras et m'embrasse encore une fois. Puis, comme tout à l'heure, je laisse quelques baisers dans son cou et il recommence ses légères caresses sur le creux de mes reins. Autant le dire, je suis aux anges. Je me sens si bien, là, tout contre lui, c'est comme un rêve devenu réalité, je ne peux pas en demander plus. Moi qui n'osais plus rien espérer, qui ne me faisais plus d'illusions, voilà qu'il est proche de moi de cette façon, à ce point. Et, c'est peut-être bête, mais ça me rend heureux.


End file.
